Rebellion
by heatherweather
Summary: What if the rebellion of the pilgrimage did not turn out as it is written? what if it succeeded? what does this mean for England and the world?
1. Twist in History

_The year 1537_

_What if even you had the power to take back the world?_

_What if you that power now?_

{{Taken from my own response to my challenge}}

_if it succeeded?_

The Rebellion of the Pilgramage of Grace was a success in this story, and we start not from the end or the beginning, but from the middle when Mary gave the gift to Robert Aske, what if Cromwell decided that Mary's use had overrun its course.

Mary had been trolling in her thoughts all day long, regardless of the outcome she would always remember Robert Aske as a man who had helped her father, why? Because he was making, she was sure, see that he was making a great mistake forcing the people on a religion they did not want. She prayed to God that her father would send that emissary, that man she solely believed was from Satan or the Devil straight to hell and strip him of all power and rank!

Mary believed there were evil men on this earth, not more vile however than Cromwell and his minions.

Not more vile than the man behind the eye patch of Bryan (A/N: Yes you got to love the eye patch. Mary/bryan?) he was a menace, the man would not stop defiling every good woman in the Kingdom, including her with his eye out to get her, the King's most precious posession other than his Queen, Jane Seymour whom Mary was worried for.

She loved the woman, an honest woman and human being who helped Mary patch things up with her father and Elizabeth as well, what would happen if she would not give the King a son, or worse yet: if she was not crowned? As long as Jane was not crowned her place could not be secure.

She needed to become an annointed Queen or else.

Mary sighed as she went to bed, tired and exhausted she had suffered enough stress for one day, like all humans, both rich and poor she needed to rest.

This night unknown to the young Lady Mary Tudor, would change the outcome of the war between religions, and the Tudor hold on the throne forever.

Something was about to change that would line up a future paved of darkness for England.

* * *

Robert Aske looked at the small jewel the Lady Mary had given him, he wished her mother were still alive and he had started this before, but back then he had to admit he didn't have too much doubts the King would indulge on his wife or Cromwell. Now as he saw Christ in prayer he saw his mistake, Anne and Elizabeth the so called whores and whore's daughter as he once so eloquently put it were not the proble, but him, Cromwell and the King's ill advisers who were Satan's acolytes and Cromwell's.

They dominated the King, famine and sacrifice were brought by them, in fact all of this was brought by them.

He shuddered at the use of violence, it was something he could not do, he would not fall as low as them, there had to be another way. But what if they broke their promise, what if the King broke their promise?

He sighed and went to his chair, thinking as he saw the moon very bright above the Earth, its light peering through his window as if God was calling out to him to action, giving him the right conscience, the right thoughts.

Robert knew he couldn't, it was impossible, he rejected violence and always would!

But God forgive them if someday the King would force him or his men to act on it!

* * *

Heather~ My first fic besides Anne which was more like my start in .


	2. Dreams and Prophecy

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Mary prayed to God that Robert Aske would be safe from everybody and anyone who wanted to cause him harm. She saw in a dream the future, a future paved with tragedy, for all religions. Her mother said that when humanity was not united it spelled doom, but how could her mother speak to her like that in a dream when the evils of lutheranims threatened to kill and analihate all the good people she loved? To poison little Elizabeth's mind? How could she be so strong.

She sighed and went back to sleep next to her sister Elizabeth. Maybe tomorrow things would be different. Maybe Mary hoped.

She became asleep as she heard the angels singing again, she didn't notice her sister Elizabeth looking at her with an odd expression. Her sister seemed to be doing that a lot, she was in terrible health and about when Jane was to bare them a baby brother, Mary looked now more misserable than ever.

Elizabeth hoped her father would quiet down this rebellion, Elizabeth remembered how her mamasaid they were dangerous, all these men and their swords crying out for their truth, in the end they were not honest men, just corrupt and wanting to grasp power. What difference was between religions. They all worshipped God did they not?

Elizabeth sighed and against her conscience she slept next to her sister, on the cold wooden floor she put a blanket from their bed on both on top of her sister and her to make the night less cold.

* * *

Next day when they woke up, unknown to Mary everything they knew was about to change.

As Mary prepared to meet her stepmother and Elizabeth, whom had woken up early, she put two sets of necklace, one on top of the other, one was of pearls and the other of rubies. She looked like Anne Boleyn, but that was what people liked, she couldn't help but notice as she went to the Court Room to greet her stepmother, that Sir Francis Bryan and Edward Seymour [as well as Cromwell] were looking at her oddly. She dismissed their looks and prepared to have another quiet day to enjoy with Jane Seymour and her sister.

She didn't think of past, present or future. She didn't care. Whatever the future would bring, she trusted God it would be to punish the wicked and reward the good men and women who were always at his service.

* * *

Cardinal Von Waldburgf told Reginald Pole that the time had come, the Church could be willing to make Reginald King of England send a dispensation to establish the old Plantagenet rule. In these past weeks Reginald had been thinking, and unknown to him who was about to change the course of history forever, he decided (based on his dreams) that if he wanted to save England and his family, he had forget God and his ten comandments and do a little evil to save millions from damnation, that even meant sacrificying his duty to the Church or God.

Unknown to him too was that Mary had dreamt the same prophecy as him, but in the end regardless of who won, only one would stand as Monarch.

Reginald had remembered Mary as tender sweet loving girl who loved all animals and God's creatures, but he sadly could no longer save her. He had been receiving reports she was still faithful to her mother's religion and the true faith, all that was left of the old Queen Katherine, but could he really trust her? What if she had changed, he couldn't risk it. He was sorry for that tender loving sweet girl Mary, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made, if he didn't act now He would kill his mother, brother and nephew.

He was possitive, this was the time to act now!


	3. Gun Powder, Treason and Plot

Thanks guys for reviews, u rock.

**Greenwich**

Mary knew one day the time would come when God would put her to the test, whether that day was today or tomorrow, she knew she would be ready for it. Her dreams were becoming more violent. While her stepmother lay with child, Mary's position and Elizabeth was of delicate nature, but more so Mary's. With Robert Aske and others shouting she be restored as Princess and screaming Elizabeth was bastard, and it should be Mary on the throne after His Majesty -Mary was on thinner ice than before.

It was like every step she took was watched, she couldn't really look at herself directly in the mirror without feeling the shadow of spying eyes behind her.

Sir Francis Bryan was her father's main man behind the spies, Cromwell she didn't want to think what he would be capable of if he knew she had given a great gift to the leader of the Rebellion.

The former Princess had to watch her back, there were spies everywhere.

* * *

**Two days earlier: Rome Vatican**

**Cardinal Von Waldburgf and Reginald Pole**

The plan was set. Reginald had agreed, he made sure that he let his bows be taken aside through a loophole. Now he was nothing more than the Vatican's servant. He was a civilian now but no less a warrior for God, only now when he would take the Crown, he would also tak the upper hand taking the Queen at his side. Uniting at last Plantagenet blood and Tudor blood under a treaty of Perpetual Peace.

Take back the future, fight destiny and fight God and the devil himself for the control of England, for its people to be brought to justice those guilty of looting the Holy Church and murdering its loyal subjects whom were already in the Kingdom of Heaven. They didn't need to worry anymore about earthly affairs, but for the people still condemned to walk on cursed grounds, they had to put harsh meassures for the English _Pope_ Henry VIII.

It was a disaster his rule from day one.

Reginald -if he was King, he would go full throttle with the invasion of England. He would fire all the weapons against the King, but there would be only one to take the head of the impure traitor, and that would be his own daughter Mary.

He prayed to God that one day He might forgive him, and the daughter of the rightful King.

Sometimes it was just sacrifices, that had to be made for the good of the future.

The future. Reginald had seen it, although he didn't believe in science as much as the other more radicals bishops or Lutheranians, he believed somehow that some science was God's language to man or woman, and unlike Henry he would not prohibit certain ideas to the heads of men or women. Even though his mouth said one thing, his mind spoke another.

He resolved in Cardinal Von Waldburgf that the time had come. England would be attacked and behind the King's noses where he wouldn't suspect anything, in the most unlikeliest places.


	4. To betray

Mary watched from her window the skies of England. Today the sun had not risen, it was bound to rain by the looks of the heavy gray clouds hovering above them.

The skies of her Country were crying for the violence, because of the religious wars that were tearing her beloved nation appart.

Her father had tried his best to placate the Rebellion, but by some act of luck, at the last moment Robert Aske and others decided not to trust her father's words, many left from the Castle where they had been staying and went back to their Headquarters where their forces began growing in numbers.

Now war was inevitable. Not only had Robert Aske been convinced by his followers that the King would never accept their terms of agreement, but also that their Sovereign would never restore Mary back to the sucession. If that were ever to happen, it would be too late, the Country would be entirely Protestant by that time.

Jane Seymour had been worried because at any day that the King bedded her, she could conceive, and in her womb could lie the next hope of England. She no longer cared what religion the Country was in, as long as it was safe for her future offspring.

Mary took a deep breath. If what the Imperial Ambassador had told her was true, then she had a lot to fear for her old friend, her old childhood friend, that sweet, older and handsome little boy she once had a crush on, Reginald Pole, had now become her enemy.

Surprisingly though, Chapuys said that he would find a way to convince the Emperor that she, being her cousin and his late beloved Aunt's daughter, it would be better for obvious reasons that they shared maternal lineage and therefore very close thanks [also] to Chapuys, he needed to support her. Unlike Reginald Pole, her childhood friend she was the true Catholic Heir of her father's throne. No matter what everyone said if her father were to have heirs Mary was first in line, and if no one else then Elizabeth.

She recognized that her father needed an heir and that England could not be torn by Civil War. The Country had livd through many bloody wars in the past such as the Wars of the Roses, or the most famous one -before the Tudors they were the Plantagenets and they started with the Dowager Empress Matilda who had married the Emperor but as he was older she was left a widow at a very young age, and ambitious woman that she was she married Geoffrey of Anjoy who was called by the French Geoffrey Planta gesta, therefore with time the family's last name became Plantagenet. Matilda raged an expensive and fruitless campaign for her throne, she was the daughter of the Henry "the Lion" of England and she had giving him a grandchild, future Henry II to take the throne but the problem was her grandfather had left another son, her uncle Lord Stephen whom ultimately became King.

If it ever came between Reginald and Mary, she knew the people would choose him. Much as they claimed to love her, Mary was no match for a pureblood Plantagenet English ruler who had no foreign blood for more than four generations cursing through his veins as she had.

She moved away from the window and walked to her bed. What would happen would happen, and she would be ready for it.

"Milady" She heard Susan address her as she came to her bed chamber.

"Yes?"

"Lady Elizabeth is here"

"Why didn't you let her in? Elizabeth is always welcome here" Mary said firmly. Susan nodded and left, minutes later she came back with Elizabeth.

"Mary" Elizabeth said excited as she threw her open arms at Mary, which she took as she scooped her up next to her on the bed.

"How are you Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth giggled. Sometimes Mary wished she could have her little sister's enthusiasm and confidence. In spite of whom her mother was, the child was innocent and very trustworthy, there was no one Mary trusted more than her littler sister, besides the Imperial Ambassador that is.

"I am fine" Elizabeth said, the giggles dying down but her smile still plastered on her face adorning her big rosy cheeks.

Healthy and beautiful -thought Mary. Of all his children, they were the only ones that had lived past infancy, their bastard brother died just months ago and that had been a curse for all of them, especially for Jane Seymour who had become more nervous -now more than ever she needed to provide the King with a male heir, a Prince of Wales to take after his throne when he would be gone.

"Mary why do people rebel against papa?" Elizabeth asked innocently, her smile still there.

Mary returned the smile back, she didn't think Elizabeth should worry about these things. "People have lost a lot Elizabeth when our father declared himself Head of the Church, some looked up to God in the monasteries, now that they are almost gone they feel helpless" She explained carefully.

Mary, Elizabeth noticed, had said the word _declared_ not _become_. Unlike her sister she believed her father was the rightful Pope, even if he was, what difference did it make how people worshipped God. For Elizabeth, God would have cared more about who was doing his goodwill on Earth more than spreading or converting people to his religion.

But that was just Elizabeth, her sister she knew thought differently. She hoped that someday Mary would change her mind and see the beauty in this world as Elizabeth did.

Before Mary could change the topic, Elizabeth said -"Well then I believe they should worship Papa because He speaks for God"

* * *

The days were rushing through the Royal's windows quickly. The time was coming.

Cromwell had a very urgent message to tell His Majesty. It was worse than he expected, clutching the letter in his hand, he looked to it to see if his fears were right and they were.

"Your Majesty" He curtsied to his liege after his man servants let him in his Study.

"What is wrong Master Secretary? Have these pilgrims given us more to talk about?" Asked Henry barking in laughter after he said the word 'Pilgrims'. A week ago the Pilgrims had taken some castles on the North, Northumbeland fell and so did the Percy family.

Though he should be worried, he felt relieved the Percys were taken out at last, that would only leave their territory in his domain once he would vanquish these so called 'pilgrims'.

Cromwell mustered all the courage he could get and his grip softening he handed the letter to His Majesty

"What is this?" Henry asked snatching the letter from Cromwell. He read through it quickly, his cheeks soon became scarlet red and he looked up at Cromwell's dark scared eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You're Majesty -"

Cromwell was cut off by Henry who stood up from his chair in rage, grabbing Cromwell by his collar in a scene much alike when he had demanded that Anne Boleyn be condemned, he pushed him against the wall. "When can we spect this attack? WHY NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS?"

His Majesty, Cromwell thought, is seething in rage and he has every reason for it.

"Reginald Pole is commanding a thousand troops, French and the rest are from the Imperial Army"

Henry let him go and walked back to his chair behind his desk. He could not believe that his once called "loving nephew" would violate the promise he had made to his Aunt years ago of never invading England.

Did Eustace Chapuys knew about this? What about the Emperor's cousin, his own daughter, his beloved Mary. Would she be a victim of the Church and the Countries allied with it, ambitions? Shouldn't he be supporting her?

Maybe, thought Henry, he thinks I have turned her against him, I could only hope that would be the case for it would make my life easier.

"Your Majesty" Asked Cromwell after a pregnant pause following the King's outburts took over the room.

Henry was brought back to reality, whether his family would be forsaken or not, he had to taken the keys of his Kingdom, he had to show that England would never submit to any foreing ruler, and that -he thought sadly- included his daughter or Reginald Pole who could already be Roman for all the time he had spent there.

"Assemble al the troops..."

"Your Majesty" Cromwell began cowering as the King advanced to him again, "there is no time, the time they get here and then the rebels"

"I don't care Cromwell, DO IT!" Henry cried "OR JOIN THEM, YOU WILL BE THE FIRST PERSON NO THEIR LIST TO HANG AFTER ME SO YOU HAVE A LOT TO LOSE AS WELL"

Cromwell curtsied, giving a great gulp he said "Your Majesty" and then he left quickly. He wasn't sure if he could achieve what the King ordered him to. Assembling all the troops was difficult, especially since after Northumbeland fell, most of the troops guarding the North, some loyal to the old Church others loyal to no faith (_atheists _-Cromwell thought bitterly. If anything he hated more than Catholics and disloyalty for his King, were atheists for you could never know who their allegiance to was) had taken the side of the Pilgrims.

The pilgrims surprisingly were not as insistent anymore for the restitution of Lady Mary into the line of succesion or the supression of the Chruch of England, they simply wanted to have freedom to practice their old ways. Cromwell admired their "open mindness" but in a Country torn by decieit and war, they could not turn a blind eye for tolerance. The King was the King and he had to be obeyed, Kings could not show weakness, they could not bow their heads for anybody, if they did than the whole Monarchy would crumble down -the sheep would be without their shepard and everything would turn to total Chaos.

After Cromwell left Henry leaned back against his Chair. The ulcer in his leg, he felt, was making feel older. He was not the same man as before who could joust, fight and play valiant knight, for the first time in his life Henry felt ... weak.

He had a lot to lose if the Emperor and Reginald Pole invaded. His wife would be taken away, much like his father (Henry smirked, the irony there) Henry VII when he won the Crown from Richard III at Bosworth Field; he would be stripped from everything, his whole Kingdom, everything gone. He would go down in history as Henry VIII, the almost King. Imagine that, he thought bitterly.

Voices in his head told him he should have done things differently, never marry Anne, never given into Katherine's lies, he should have noticed Jane Seymoure, he should have married Marguerite of France instead but alas it was too late to right the many wrongs he had been forced to in his life by two women.

Because of those two women, one a liar the other a whore, he was going to loose now even his precious daughters. At the start of the new Year two months ago Mary and Jane had introduced him to Elizabeth and he had seen in her eyes her mother that was true, but in the rest he had seen HIS mother, and himself. She was the true Tudor rose, he had managed to see more Tudor in her, while sadly in his daughter Mary he had seen more of her mother's rebellious nature.

Mary and Elizabeth ... they would be killed, probably they would remain Ladies, or they would be brought lowers as simple Mistresses. They would be treated like commoners not as daughters of the King as they should be.

He turned to the window where the sun he saw had begun to set. If there was a God then I as your liege, Defender of Your Faith, I who have sacrificed everything for YOU, I order you to hear my plight and stop this abomination from happening, I cannot go down in History as another Richard III.

* * *

While Henry was praying to his invisible God, Jane was left alone in her Bed Chamber waiting for her man to come. She had had wonderful news to tell him.

"Wonderful indeed" Jane said with a low voice that was filled with sorrow. She had worked very hard not to show it, but every time she went to bed and Henry wasn't there she wanted to cry.

Cry for everything that was going on, cry for the people in those Churches who were being put to death only because they wanted to freedom, just as the Reformers once cried for Freedom, to practice their religion. But, most importantly she wanted to cry for what she had lost ... her only chance.

Part of her soul had died when she lost him.

She could never tell what it was, her brother told her to be quiet, that no one would know and even Lady Rochford had helped her cover for it. She and her brother arranged for the bed sheets where it was, stained in his blood and hers, be burned.

Her hand traveled to her empty womb. It had not been empty, not always, she had had life there but as everything good in her life, God had taken it away.

* * *

Ambassador Chapuys could not believe that his Master was asking him this.

Lie? He had lied many times to the Lady Mary, to the Princess but it had always been for her own good and for his Master's. He was no innocent, he knew where he would go when his life was over, hell or purgatory. The stuff he had done, was enough to keep every man awake at night and plagued with nightmares -yet he never had them. He slept soundly as a baby, no bad dreams, no good dreams even.

But this time? This time was different. His Master was asking him to forsake his own cousin for Reginald Pole. Just having this letter in his possesion was treason, he decided as he walked to his fireplace to burn it, leave no evidence of treason.

The Peace maker, Chapuys thought bitterly as he saw the flamed engulf the letter. She could have been Lady Mary's chance to being restored, she was a woman of their faith, one who could have helped bring back Imperial relations with England, but alas his Master could not wait and former man of the Church Reginald Pole had swayed by his mentor, Cardinal Walburgf, to declare war on England. As him and Henry Courtenay were the elligible candidateds besides His Majesty, and his daughters (now bastards), to become England's next Monarch, they had a lot of support.

Though Henry Courtenay was out of the question, very young and already under arrest along with the other relatives of Pole in the tower, he would never see the Crown adorn his head. The guilfords were not without fault either, though many were Heretics they were of the old brood, Henry VIII cared more about blood than he did about religion, they would die too.

That only left Reginald Pole the only true heir now.

Chapuys sat behind his study. He didn't know what to think ... Ten years ago the Church had supported Katherine of Aragon, now the letter by his Master declared that his cousin was now a recognized bastard by their faith.

They wanted to leave no loose ends, they wanted at all costs to legitimize Reginald Pole, they feared that he was exagerating, that Eustace was not telling the truth and twisting facts about the Lady Mary's loyalty to the Church and to his cousin.

That was not true, everything he had said was true. The Princess was a loyal supporter of the Church, the only one who could drive the Devil away from these lands ...

Eustace felt helpless, he passed a hand through his hair releasing a long yawn. He had not slep for four days just thinking about how he would do this. He was already on thin ice, he feared the King would arrest him, but now he feared more the Lady Mary's disappointment when she would hear about her cousin sending troops to England, instead of restoring her as the rightful Queen, he had the intention putting Reginald as King and that to top his legitimate claim to the Crown the Church had anulled her mother's marriage to her father -now she was truly in every way, shape and form a bastard.

She had trusted him, he had risked his life during her life at Hatfield for her, now the Emperor was practically telling him it had all been for nothing.

He shook his head vigorously.

"I can't" Eustace says and grabbing ink and clean parchment he began writing an encoded letter to the Princess, knowing she would care too about her sister's welfare, he would give her a strong weapon to use if it ever came that she would have to confront Reginald Pole or his armies face to face.

* * *

**A/N: I realize you might be saying why you are killing a lot of people? Henry is paranoid, this is Henrican logic we are talking about remember that.**

**And sorry for the long wait but life happened, recently I have been reading new vintage of odd couples and the couple I NEVER WOULD HAVE IMAGINED to read I am starting to like it more and more are the slash couples, and more anne and brandon. Personally I don't think it could have ever worked, but with a good plot and writing anything is possible and there have been good authors who have made this couple believable, plus also chapuys and mary, I have only read two stories so far but they are good.**

**Don't forget to review, I will update sooner this time.**


	5. A new day brings unwelcomed guests

**March 3rd, 1537**

**Mary Tudor and Elizabeth Tudor's Bedchamber:**

Mary retired all her ladies in waiting, including Susan young Joanna. Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen.

Probably with Lady Braynt or Kat Ashley, thought Mary. She disaprooved greatly of Kat Ashley, not only did Mistress Katherine Ashley not like Mary but Mary suspected she was telling Elizabeth bad stuff about her. She hoped it was not the case, becaue if it was then Mary would lose something greater than her father -her sister and that was something she could not bear to lose. Her sister was all she had. All her life she had imagine becoming a mother, something she dreaded for children meant losing independence, but it also meant the chance of leaving behind someone who could carry on your legacy.

It all depended on whom you were married with, it was all about making the right choice.

When she leaned against the door to make sure there was nobody outside her inner chamber she returned to her seat. The letter that had been entrusted to her by Susan had been given to her best maid by Fleming, Chapuys' only English manservant.

Why Chapuys would still mantain that man in his service she had no idea. She thought that he hated all the English, clearly he had a soft spot for some.

She felt something awkward as she thought to Chapuys having a soft spot for some English men ... and women -her mind added. She shook her thoughts away and opened the letter.

Mary nearly dropped it by the time she had finished.

What? ... she began ... why she kept asking herself. Why? Why would he betray her like this? What had she done? What?

Please God oh mighty Lord praise Jesus Christ she thought like mad, answer me!

But there was no answer. God did not want to, she thought, answer me why was Chapuys and my own cousin, my own family whom I got to treasure more above my own sister and my father, would betray me like this?

The letter was clear, she returned to the last paragraph to make sure she was reading it right -_**You must escape with your sister, I will help to create a diversion today. Be sure your sister is ready for the carriage. I don't and can't know much more about the troops advancing your way. I am already on my way to escape from Whitehall. Please milady you are no longer a Princess, you are a bastard now but still there will be many who would want to see a true Tudor on the throne, you don't have to be a Queen who repeats your maternal grandmother's mistake of marrying your grandfather Henry VII.**_

The last two words were _**Please milady**_ though Chapuys had not signed it by the language and who delivered it first to Susan she knew it was him.

Why?

She had trusted him, she had even said that she cared for no one more than him.

Why had he done this?

Most importantly ... why had her own cousin, her mother's nephew done this? Joanna, his mother the former Queen of Castilla whom he locked up in the tower was said to be her mother's favorite and more intimate sister. By all means he should be her loving cousin, even if her mother was dead he should owe her all the respect she gave him. She had sacrificed her own daughter's safety for him, even her own marriage and her own safety at being discovered when she was acting as her spy.

It pained Mary to say this but though she could never trust to confide in him again, she had to trust Chapuys, while a trap he had no reasons to give her to the rebels for he had a lot to lose as well, and besides if the rebels came here she knew they would show no mercy for Elizabeth for they considered her a witch's daughter and no better than her mother. One good look at Elizabeth and they could see the goodness in her, but it was no time to think or plead of mercy. The rebels would show her none. Her best bet was to get Elizabeth now and find a way, no matter how to get away from the castle by nightfall.

She knew that before nightfall ten of the guards stationed outside changed shifts and new guards were put int, only one commander was relieved from his post, that was General Archer, he was substituted by Captain Armstrong a less experience fighter and commander who did not posses the strong leadership skills as his superior.

Though she would have complained to her father of putting that incompetent as the lookout for the left side of his castle, now she became grateful that he did.

This was her chance.

She called Susan and asked her if Fleming told her everything. When Susan hessitated Mary snapped her fingers.

"I know Susan" She told Mistress Claverieux.

Immediately Susan let out a long relieved sigh. It was goo that she didn't have to hide anything from her Mistress and that she had been a fast reader, otherwise she would have to spill everything and urge her Mistress to escape from the castle as soon as possible.

Susan explained to Mary how Fleming had told her that in less than an hour a carriage would be five miles from here ready to take three people. That is she, Mary her mistress, and of course the Lady Elizabeth, why had Chapuys agreed to take Lady Elizabeth -Susan said to Mary was a mystery.

Mary was not pleased with the way Susan had mentioned her sister Elizabeth in that mocking tone. Her mother might have been a whore, she said to Susan, "But she is my sister and daughter to the King of England, she has nobler blood than you don't forget that when you decide to insult her" Her favorite maid became quiet and her gaze lowered.

"Sorry milady it will not happen again" she said solemnly.

"Let us hope not" Mary said deathly serious.

"Where is Elizabeth now?" She then asked.

Susan informed her that Fleming had gone to get her. Mary's eyebrowed knitted very close together in confusion.

"How is that possible?"

Susan was still afraid to look at her Mistress' eyes but she had to if she wanted to Mary to take her seriously.

"Fleming has been ... intimate ..." she said in a voice above a whisper "with one Lady Elizabeth's maids and the maid very loyal to her sister said she would help him create a diversion. Since she is very close to Kat Ashley all she needs to do is get out of their sight for a while, then come back and tell them the King has called for Lady Bryant and Kat Ashley" Susan finished.

Mary was not yet convinced. How would they get passed Lady Bryant, that woman saw spies even in the stable boys, surely she would suspect?

Susan told Mary that no, Lady Bryan had not suspected anything.

Mary's eyebrows now shifted their position and immeidately rose to show surprise and shock. "What?"

Susan nodded, satisfaction on the smile forming on her olive skin face.

"You mean this was all planned? So Elizabeth must be ..." She trailed off. Chapuys had planned this better than expected and the troops all worried more about the safety of their King, surely by the time, that should be any minute that the rebels reached here, they would be stationed to the front. None would notice the two former Princesses running to the carriage five miles from the Castle grounds.

"You had this all planned didn't you Susan?" She asked her friend, her dark grey piercing her emerald gree ones.

Susan was no longer intimidated, she had done her part and not failed.

"Lady Elizabeth milady" she said this time more respectful of the Lady Elizabeth's title for they had not time to lose and this was not the place and time to argue, when Fleming had told her that the rebels according to Chapuys' last information received by the Emperor were on their way to surround the castle. They had taken much of the lands of the North, West and South. They were surrounding them.  
"is outside, Fleming told me that he had a hard time convincing his sweetheart Mistress Ashford to agree to this crazy venture ... Lady Bryant will be back any minute though. Your sister is outside waiting with her maid."

Mary guessed that she had nothing more to say to Susan, this plan had been well planned and indeed as she saw a flicker of light pass her as she looked to her right where she saw the sun setting, nightfall was aproaching and if what Fleming told Susan was right, the rebels would show no one no mercy. She wasn't sure if she could trust Pole. She hadn't known him well enough to know if he would respect her father's wishes that she and Elizabeth be Royal ladies and be treated with the same status as they had been recently with the Queen Jane Seymour.

Reginald Pole she knew would probably seek her hand in marriage, something Mary would refuse but she would have no choice.

She did have no choice but to run away. She could stay and pay for the sins of her father, but if she could not rule England than she would not rule at all.

She was not some love sick Royal or love sick woman like most of the women of Court who were desperate for a man's touch. She was Mary Tudor, daughter of Katherine of Aragon the true Queen (regardless of the popular opinion of her Church and the Heretics) and King Henry VIII. She was the true heir to the throne. She would not be forced or be used by Reginald to legitimize his claim like her grandfather Henry Tudor had used Elizabeth of York, she no ninny she was of greater descent than him and anyone else that were with him, Spaniards, French and English.

She looked up at Susan again, her eyes determined and her voice clear "Let us go"

* * *

She and Susan arrived to the courtyard. As they had predicted sounds of far away troops began to approach their ears.

They found Fleming with Mistress Ashbourne and Lady Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ran to Mary, she began to complain on what they were doing. Why they were not with their father, like protocol demanded?

How was she ever going to explain this to a child? Thought Mary. All her life she had taught Elizabeth that protocol was vital and the most important thing for a Royal, but now what was she going to say? Sorry we have to live, I had to cheat because my former Governess' son is crazy to kill our father and everything in his way to make me his Queen and probably leave you worse than a bastard? That would be just great, very great she thought sarcastic.

No, for now she would say nothing that would scare her sister.

"Elizabeth I can't say much but we have to run, if something happens ..."

She watched her sister's widened as she said this.

"... you and me are the only ones who can take the throne" she finished hoping Elizabeth would not be asking questions as the footstalls and canons were beginning to fire making Elizabeth jump behind Mary.

"We must go to papa, we can't let him kill him"

Ugh, this was getting to be more difficult than she expected.

"Elizabeth" she wheeled around grabbing her sister's shoulders quickly and carrying her in her arms she began to run, with Fleming and the other two maids following. "I am sorry honey but we have to run ... we cannot let England all naked without its rightful heirs"

She wanted to say heir, for as much as she loved Elizabeth she still considered the poor girl a bastard, after all neither her parents' marriage had been recognized by the Church. But then again in a world where all Churches, especially with the case of Mary, considered them bastards, could they really be considerd the true heirs of England? There was no answer and if there was Mary preferred not to know yet.

Elizabeth said nothing but she thought that this was wrong. Why was her own father left naked without their protection? He should be with them or them with him. As the Royal Daughters that was their duty. Elizabeth wanted also to reassure his Queen, even if she was not a decent Queen like her mama, she liked that Jane Seymour was not as nasty as Cranmer had often described her to be or Kat Ashley for that matter. The latter always said never to trust anyone, especially the Queen or her sister for Kat Ashley said that Mary would betray her one day for she cared for no one except herself. She chose to believe Kat always, but when it came to Jane Seymour there was always doubts and when it came to Mary she was sure nothing her friend said was true.

Her best friend was probably jealous. She was not blind to Kat's jealousy, she wanted to use Elizabeth to her own advantage, to push her and push her so if one day Elizabeth became Queen after Mary, Kat would be elevated to her first Lady in Waiting what Jane Seymour had done with Lady Rochford by making her the chief of all her ladies in waiting.

Well, if Mary was truly sick and old as Kat said she would trust her, but only because as her mama always said use people when it is convenient and be careful and wary of everything. Wary and careful had been her mother's favorite words, but now that she was being forced to run away from the last parent she knew, she didn't know what to think anymore. Kat was far away, and so was Lady Bryant. If what Mary was whispering to Fleming ...

"How much farther?" Mary asked desperately.

"Milady maybe you should let me carry your sister" He said hurriedly running out of breath.

"No!"

"Milady listen to him"

"I said no" Mary repeated stubbornly holding on to Elizabeth more tightly.

... then Elizabeth was doomed to be in a fate worse than hiding. Mary would become Queen no doubt if that man found her, she would be secured in lavished palaces for life and Elizabeth would now be the one to work as her maid. But hearing more as Mary complained to Fleming that they must hurry to reach the carriage that the Imperial Ambassador had prepared them, Elizabeth found some hope that Mary might spare her from that fate as Mary was ambitious and if she could not rule on her own like Elizabeth dreamed for herself as well, then it was not worth ruling at all. Mary yearned for the crown of King, not for the crown of Consort.

She wanted the ruling position at all costs, but as she heard Mary finish saying to Susan that if she fell to grab Elizabeth and keep on going without her, Elizabeth knew that even Mary had her limits and unlike Pole she had grown a conscience, one Elizabeth would admire in the coming years of their hardship.

Finally they reached the carriage. They did not know how much time it passed, probably hours maybe less but there it was. It was not grand or lavish with jewels and fresh paints like the ones Mary and Elizabeth had been acustomed to. It was simple and the wood on the wheels was old, but as the Imperial Ambassador opened the door for his lady, he told them that it would be enought to take them to safety.

For the first time Elizabeth saw Mary look at her former ally with uncertainty.

She had every reason to become uncertain, not only the poor state of the wheels but also to the whereabouts of the location where they would be safe, according to His Excellency.

"Please milady it is safe"

Seeing as how his lady was not responding, he sighed inwardly and tried once more.

"Please"

Finally Mary tilted her head to Susan who was next to her and nodded to the Ambassador. She let Mistress Ashbourne take Elizabeth, and then she was the first one to climb. There was no time to help one another. They had to move quick.

Her father's troops had been fighting twenty miles from the castle grounds, by the footstalls of thousands of soldiers nearing the castle, everyone judged that the battle had been quickly lost like many others.

After everyone was settled in the carriage Mary asked Mistress Ashbourne to hold on tight to Elizabeth for it would be a bumpy ride.

Her arms were sore, she had been running like mad for almost an hour carrying Elizabeth. The girl was heavy and surprisingly tall for her age, she would probably grow up to be taller than most girls her age by the time she reached Mary's age that is.

Mary leaned back against the uncomfortable walls of her seat where she, Susan Mistress Ashbourne were all squeezed in together. In front of them were Fleming and Chapuys.

The carriage began to run. It was a bumpy ride. They passed through many trees. The view was breath taking. Who knew that England could posses such beauty? All these years Mary had focused on her own problems and others' that she had never bothered to see outside her window at anything other than the suns or her sister playing. There was beauty in this island, remarkable beauty in the way the trees blow the leaves thanks to the chilly winds or the way the grass moves and the petals flow. She could appreciate all of this now, even her senses became more atuned as they could smell the rose petals of the flowers they passed.

"Milady?" Chapuys asked concerned to see his Lady's sad expression.

Mary turned to Chapuys. She had been on the land Morpheus even though awake pondering on all the natural beauty that England had, that she had not heard Chapuys' voice at first until he repeated her name this time louder.

It was a good thing that Susan, and everyone else minus them were sleep.  
"I was just thinking"

Chapuys quirked one eyebrow. Could she be nervous? He worried.

"If I may ask..."

"You might"

"About what?" He inquired leaning forward a bit to get a closer look of her thoughtful eyes.

"About what I am leaving behind and that no matter where you take me he will find me. Isn't that right?"

Chapuys leaned back against the walls of his carriage. He never answerd the question, not when they stepped out of the carriage and reached their final destination, not when he wrote back to the Emperor, and not when days later the troops of a conquering Reginald Pole came to reclaim his last Prize, Mary Tudor.

No matter where she would go he would always be there, Reginald.

Now she was to be his Queen and her destiny had been chosen as it had in another reality, the most unhappiest lady in Christendom would take her place to sit next to her husband, the new King of England who in a twist of irony like the first Henry Tudor when he slained Richard III at Bosworth Field, Reginald had slained Henry VIII while he tried to defend the last settlement with his Queen in his castle. He had been no match for a younger and more backed up fighter like Reginald who had at his disposal Spanish, rebel English and French troops.

Reginal I of England, King and Lord of Ireland. After this day he would be on his own, he would be granted full comand of England, but soon as he controlled all of England the other powers would leave him alone for they would see their mision being completed.

Mary would sit next to him, she would be another Elizabeth of York, another body to warm up his bed and provide him with the heirs he needed to keep the Pole and the Plantagenet Dynasty alive.

Mary fought back the tears that threatened to escape from her eyes as Reginald kneeled before in a gallant manner asking for her hand in marriage (more like commanding -her sister thought looking in disaproval at the way Reginald was indirectly forcing Mary to his will, she was destined to turn down the chance of ruling to become a puppet Queen or much worse, Elizabeth thought lastly as Mary was forced to say yes to his proposal, a puppet Consort).

He needed Mary to take control of England.

The way his lady had looked at him, at His Excellency saying you betrayed me with her hurt eyes was hearbreaking. He wanted to grab her arm, to feel her scent, to feel her skin touch his rough hands and tell her he meant none of this, he had not meant to hurt her but he had sworn loyalty to the Emperor and as he had learned when he had been at the service for the Duke of Savoy, you can't serve two masters. One day he hoped, his lady now future Queen and Consort of England's new King Reginal Pole I, would understand that.

She had a greater future, but it had been stolen, history had had its way in the end.

Mary would end up as the unhappiest lady in all of Christendom.

First married off to a man who would not love her, and in this fate had married her to man of the cloth who had renounced for the sake of ambition and to make the ultimate prize, the one time Princess of England now bastard his.

She would be forced to love a man who had taken her Kingdom, a man who would have her be nothing more than a bearer of his children, and a man who would force her to renounce her rights as the Vatican had renounced the fight for her mother.

Mary was taken through the cheering crowds of all the victors that had helped her betrohed take on England. Reginal had the Crown adorning his head, but he had not been anointed yet, but that Mary and Elizabeth knew as Reginald allowed her to take her sister with her ( a wedding gift that Mary had pleaded to him and that he complied) knew it would only be a matter of time as soon as they all reached Westminster or wherever Reginald wished to be to be crowned King.

Bishops and Archbishops had come, and there was Gardiner and those of the old faith.

It was as if the same day he had put the Crown on his head, he wanted to make sure Mary became his Queen.

"It will all be alright" Mary tried to tell Elizabeth, but Elizabeth could tell by her voice breaking and the tears threatning from her sister's eyes while they were on another carriage on their way to Westminster that not everything was alright. When they had left the sun had set, and now the sun was rising, a new day and age had come to England, but the light that shone on top of their heads blinding their eyes that they had to cover them to prevent the light from bothering them, did not necessarily mean something good.

Change was not alwasy welcomed with open arms, especially when change meant leaving everything behind and being forced to accept a new destiny that you were never prepared for or asked.

"Do you think they see us?" Elizabeth asked after they had reached Westminster. The sun was already up in the sky and they were being led to the rooms where Mary would be prepared for her oncoming wedding with Reginald.

"Who?" Mary asked refusing to see the sun once more.

She had had enough of light for one day.

"Them, our parents?" Elizabeth asked pointing up with her middle finger.

Mary looked up as well. She knew her mother was looking down, but as for her father or Anne whom she did not want to tell Elizabeth she was burning in hell for all the damage she caused, that in parts she still blamed Anne for all of this; she could not be sure. Her father was a very complex man, he had done heresy, he had fallen prey to the Devil and surrounded himself with foul men whose souls were rotten, if they had any.

She wasn't sure how to answer to Elizabeth.

Should she tell the truth or lie?

Sometimes we deserve more than the truth -a voice said and a decision was reached at last.

She put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "I am sure they worry and yes I do want to believe they look at us but we cannot know for sure, only God does"

It seemed enough for Elizabeth.

"Do you want to be Queen Mary?" Her sister asked in a serious tone.

Mary turned away from Elizabeth.

"I don't know, I used to dream of it ... but now I am not so sure" She answered truthfully for the first time.

"At least I will still be your favorite right?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

Mary spun around and ran to her sister kneeling before her and pulling her into an embrace. "Of course you Elizabeth will always be my most trusted adviser and Lady In Waiting"

"So you are going to make me Chief?" Elizabeth asked jesting making Mary momentarily forget about the ackward situation they were both in.

"Of course" she said chuckling "and you will have the largest rooms after mine"

"And will I have rose scented candles?"

"And rose petals with gold necklaces and precious gemstones on your dresses"

"With cherry on top of my deserts?" Elizabeth asked continuing to humor Mary.

"And cherries also on top of your turkey dinner" Mary said now making Elizabeth chuckle harder than her.

Both sister's laughs died down as they heard heavy footstalls aproach their chamber.

They knew that any moment two maids or more would come to take Elizabeth away to get her ready for the new King's coronation and her sister's wedding, but while that happened they would remain together in this embrace, and no words was spoken while they did but a mental promise was made that no matter what they would always be together and always remained sisters, no quarrel, man, woman, or anything would keep them apart, their bond was stronger than status, religion or gold.

I love you -they both thought as they buried each their head next to the other's neck


	6. Bloody memories

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for the last chapter tudorgirl and donroth. I just saw 4.10 and lets say flashbacks in the same style will be shown in this chapter and others that follow it so enjoy ...**

**~o~o~o**

**March 4th, 1537**

**Westminster**

The battle had raged on for days. Not many knew but before the end of february as the month died Reginald had advanced his troops with the aide of the French Generals and the Spaniards to the King's last fortress. There he had met Henry VIII, the man responsible for having his mother in the Tower.

He could still remember the King's face, pleading not in words 'oh please forgive me' 'please spare me' ... his eyes were dark grey, darker than his soul full of hatred and his face was scarlet red with fury at the sight of his enemy, Reginald Pole, the man he had commanded to Francis Bryan and Seymour to kill.

God was with him all this time, or was it sheer luck? He could never know, but when he arrived to the coasts of this Island that he had fond of memories of, people received him with open arms. There were even rebels that came from the army, good captains and commanders that were willing to fight with Reginald. Unlike Mary Tudor he was not half breed, and unlike her younger sister his legitimacy could not be disputed. He was supported by the pope and all the Christian Countries loyal to the one true faith.

He knew he would survive the moment he steped into his old homeland.

Slaying Henry was the hardest part. In this man he could see terror and a whirpool of madness emanating from those dark grey eyes.

_Standing in front of Reginald was the wounded King Henry VIII. He had commanded troops on Calais, he had engaged in expensive campaigns to conquer his ultimate enemy -France._

_But never he imagined he would be standing in front of an English man, in the same manner his old man had stood in front of his -Richard III._

_Imagine an old mad dog whose bone was about to be taken by another mad but more younger dog. That was how Henry VIII felt after he fell from his horse and his crown got rolling off only to stop at Reginald's feet. They could hear the moans, the screams from their troops, the sound had been deafening especially for Reginald who had never had any experience in battle. But for Henry this sound came as common as hearing the mindless giggles from the women that had come to his bed._

_He barked in laughter as the former priest put the Crown on top of his head. The crown did not protest when he put it on. It fitted perfectly, almost -Henry thought- like the crown had a mind of its own and had now chosen its new wearer._

_Wearer -that was all teh boy would be a wearer. He didn't have the strong wood Henry had, or the iron fist that had shaped this nation. He had brought this nation together in time of great sorrow, if he lost today it was only because Reginald had invaded England not defend it as history would later write about, for history wrote only about victories, seldom were the losses romanticized._

_Reginald advanced towards the former King. He felt the air of greatness now with him, he felt the stregnth of the Holy Spirit in his sword as he raised it against Henry._

_"Do it, but you will never have her loyalty ..."_

Henry had died moments later ... the rest of the details Reginald did not want to remember.

Henry's last words haunted him.

... you will never have her loyalty.

He did not need tooth saying to know whom he had referred to. His Tudor Queen would be unlike any other. Most women ambitioned the crown, to become Consorts, provide male heirs to their husband's dynasties but not this one.

This woman was different. Twenty one years old and already her ambitions were great. She wished to be Queen but not in name, like her father she wanted to whole world to swallow and everyone to bow to her feet, to obey without question. In a country like Spain she would be worshiped like another Isabella, or in the old Duchy of Acquitaine people would make songs and poets would dedicate their works for her, she would be loved and cherished by all her subjects.

But this, Reginald repeated to himself, was not Spain, Acquitaine or France, this was England. Here a woman could not rule even if she was femme sole to her father's titles. It was the sole reason why this all happened ... because Mary had not been born a boy.

If she had been born a boy then Reginald would not have forced himself, fate would not have forced him, to give up his Holy Orders or sacred vows. He could live off peacefully in the Country married somewhere, or better off in the Church on his way to become Cardinal.

But God never asked whom he chose to do his Holy work. Fate had chosen him, it was all God's will.

He took his rosary. His mother had told him that he was special, that one day God would call him. His poor mother, he had ordered she be released along with all of his family from the Tower. He had taken almost no prisoners from Henry's privy council, most of his advisers were now dead or imprisoned in the same fashion his family had been by them.  
It was an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth leaving everybody blind and speechless, the old Jewish tradition of vengeance. God had given them the ten commandments in order to stop this chaos of vengeance, but they were humans as long as they existed there was always going to be chaos.

"Without it there can be no good" Reginald said to himself. His sky blue eyes looked above in the ceiling. This room had once beloned to the concubine and the King of England. There could still be seen trace of the letter of 'H' and 'A' joined together in holy matrimony. A mockery he thought of the holy sacrament of matrimony, for the letters mirrored this perfectly as next to each other they formed laughter. HA, and HAs at every corner of the ceiling looking before a mortal like him.

Henry would become mortal but he would not go down in history as the famous monarch who united all of England, he would go down in history as the man who had ruined it and he, Reginald -would go down as the savior.

But even now he had doubts about himself, not about the English people for they loved him because he was English like them, and unlike their former King he was no monster he had no intention for example to oppose the new faith, but he would control it so it would never cause trouble in his reign.

Looking down at his hands he traced the lines with his small sky blue eyes. The lines at the palms of his hands all formed a seven, which was God's holy number. Convenient for the holy savior of England he thought.

"God give me strength" He said in perfect Latin. What the future had in store ... he was afraid he would not be strong enough. Men like Elliahs, Solomon, David when he took on Goliath, John the Baptist and even Jesus had all been called, the only thing he could find in common with them was their self doubt.  
Jesus had shouted **_why God have you abandoned me?_** before he gave his last breath and fulfilled the old prophecy.

Jesus had been forgiven because he was the son of God, you can't condemn a son of God as you cannot condemn a King unless he turns its backs on God completely.

Reginald put the rosary aside. He did not feel the great source of power emanating from it anymore. When he was little he would remember going to Church and being told that God would be there to provide for him, he remembered falling in love with men from the cloth for they represented all the good in the world. Everything was so simple -God was in his heaven, humans were here doing God's works, there was right and wrong, good and evil, all was right with the world.  
Part of growing up was giving up these things, beliefs of good and evil, your whole concept changes.  
What he saw yesterday had been a man spitting blood, spitting hatred a man who deserved to die and he had slain, but a man nontheless.

Reginald looked at his vanity. The mirror showed him a perfect image of a man of twenty five years old. Four years older than his future Queen. Regardless of what the future had in store for them, he would face it ... with Mary.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter I know, but this is just an insight to Reginald's mind, and I know he was much older than just four years compared to Mary in real life, however because the actor (who is also in my second favorite series V! as alien Joshua... hot there) who played him looked to be about Mary's age so here he is twenty five, don't like it don't read.**

**Flashbacks will be part of more chapters, Reginald will push them away but when he sees Mary they will come back, and also Mary's flashbacks will be an important part to their marriage, they will cover her last conversations with her father, when she met Reginald and also flashbacks independent of Mary or Reginald will be shown as the people who fought alongside Reginald retell of the last outcome.**


	7. Ghosts of tomorrow

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!  
**

**~o~o~o**

**March 4th, 1537**

**Westminster**

Whatever future awaited them they would face it together. How nice it would be for this to be true wouldn't it old chap? Reginald asked himself, but no matter how hard he tried to fool his reflection, his reflection would only reflect his vanity and his arrogance, smirking just as of by impulse he had when he asked a question to his mirror image.

Make no mistake Reginald God will not protect her if Mary betrays you the same way her father betrayed and murdered half of the Plantagenet family, his conscience said to both Reginald and his mocking image in the mirror which still held the same mirror and jesting look that he had.

* * *

_Reginald had been ready to slain the King of England, this swine, this monster who would go down in history as just that a failure and nothing better than a monster who had been worse than any other tyrant before him. He was nothing but a commoner compared to the noble blood that Reginald had, blood that not even his daughter possessed. Yet as he had raised his noble sword to cut through him feeling the weight of the Holy Ghost supporting his hand to carry out the task that God had given him, kill this monster, his mind said, he could not._

_He lowered his sword and thrust it to the fertile ground that had been stained with the blood of Henry and the blood of his soldiers, commoners and Royals alike there was no distinction when it came to whose blood was whose._

_Henry knew this and looking at Reginald directly in his eye, completely drunk with madness and scarlet red with anger, he began to laugh maniacally._

_"You afraid to kill me Your Grace or should I call you Your Highness, milord, my King?" He added the last part in mock in his tone as he carried on with his laughter, "Oh, oh, how ironic is it, you came here aided by your pope, by your Bishop by your conviction to slay this old piece of dog shit, yet you cannot bring yourself to do it! Are you that weak ... MY KING, HAHAHA" He finished what would be his last phrase as he roared with higher laughter, the last thing that passed through his mind however was not the swift blow of Reginald after he picked up his sword and the metal ran through his arteries severing his head from his body._

_It was the images of Anne Boleyn, of Jane Seymour whom a week ago had died yet he had never told anyone, especially not Mary or Elizabeth of whom the former had formed a great attachment with. Elizabeth was strong she could understand, but not Mary and though a monster they might call him, he could not risk that sisterly bond be broken, in a moment of crisis his father had always said "family stick together for the worse that way your enemy cannot kill all of you at once"_

_How he should have listened to his old man. But there they were the ghosts of Anne Boleyn with the pale image of an older looking Elizabeth._

_He found himself now in a different environment, far from the noise of the battlefield and far from the battlefield itself. He was staring at himself in the mirror and then the image changed from him to a young him and then to a painting of an old haggard and very obese him looking directly at him with cold, calculative and mocking eyes. This was his future, or what would have been had he not been slain by that fool._

_"Who is the fool Henry?" He heard that witch Anne Boleyn say. She was bewitching as always. She had no dark veil like his sweet, good Jane Seymour who bore no crown but her dark clothing and her beautiful black veil adorned with stars made her look every inch of the Queen he had wanted her to be. Next to Jane Seymour was a beautiful boy, it was supposed to be their son, their future Henry or Edward._

_The boy ran behind Jane when his father laid eyes on him. That boy would now never exist and Jane's eyes became cold as his gaze became fixated on her "For all that you have loved me I will remain your true wife in my conscience, but your conscience is a different thing, it weaves new futures, imaginary like your soul. You have no soul if I had bore this child to term you would have chosen him, you would have forsaken us both leaving him an orphan without his mother to take care of him ... an absent father, great King you would have been, but never a parent, that was never your destiny Henry"_

_She disappeared as he shouted "Jane, wait my son come back! Please come back!" They ignored him and her son who was now never to be with his perfect blond wavy hair grasped his mama's hand and they walked away giving their backs to Henry, they soon flew away as a cold breeze swept into the room._

_This was his throne room, his once ..._

_Now he wheeled around to face Anne Boleyn. She was smiling with her bewitching smile. He wanted to say to her "I should vex you bitch" but he couldn't bring himself to do that as she merely laughed with her hawkish laughter. She laughed like a crow even in death. "How guilty I was to you, you had to have that pale girl Seymour and yet she suffered the same curse as a I with a legacy of dead sons and a legacy of nothing but leaving you alone. I could have made you happy Henry, I could have made you Immortal, now that will never come to be. I was swept away by the winds of fate, or rather by your axe" She finished giving him a wink, and the older Elizabeth who was as he had thought she would be, a beauty smiled at her father with the same bewitching smile and her eyes just as that witch that was her mother. _

_"I loved you father"_

_That hurt the most to see his daughter be kept from him from that witch. No, he thought, his thoughts could be heard in this plane, dimension wherever it was God had put them. But Elizabeth, his beautiful jewel and Goddess did not hear him instead she turned back and showed him her tears. She wanted to be with him, but he was no longer part of their world._

_He stood there petrified as his beautiful daughter was taken away by her mother and they too left him ... alone._

_Now the last ghost appeared, the ghost he dreaded most and hated. Katherine ... he thought grimly._

_Scarlet red with anger Henry looked up as she appeared from nowhere and brought Mary with a beautiful black veil, like all the women and his son who would now never be, his past "wife" and his daughter were all dressed in black from head to toe. But unlike the others there was a difference in Mary, she had a crown on top, the crown that had adorned Anne and her mother's head. Though she looked happy her eyes spoke of regret and sadness, but proud as she was she did not cry, and he suddenly remembered when he carried her, when he hung her in his arms when he once said -this child never cries -and then he would always add proudly before meeting Anne -this is my pearl._

_Now he realized he had brought all of this to himself, Katherine had made him do more crazy things than Anne. Everyone had been more adamant against him marrying Katherine, but like Anne had never listened, Katherine had something that made men become crazy, it made them see her as their Queen of Hearts, almost as a Goddess and he hated that effect she still had even in death as she approached him, her smile passive but her eyes blazing with passion as she spoke to him:_

_"For all that you here have caused in this realm now you will find yourself utterly alone. Know this that I was always your wife and that I loved you and that is how we will always be man and wife before God. I bid you an Eternal life in this plane Your Highness"_

_She turned away from him after she finished giving him a piece of her mind. "Come Mary" she commanded to her daughter who had the crown of the Consortium resting on her head. Mary followed her mother and they both disappeared but unlike the other deathly shadows a light illuminated them making them ascend almost to heaven. Mary looked briefly behind at her father, there was nothing in her eyes as she disappeared._

_After that Henry felt his world become numb as he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and he returned back to reality when the sword had passed through his head killing him instantly.  
_

_

* * *

_

In Mary's Chambers she had told the maids to leave. They had not accepted but ultimately seeing the deathly glare of Mary they left. Mary sat on a small chair near the vanity. She wanted to take her chances right now and escape, throw away this gown and mingle with the crowd, it was a long shot. She would be caught and she would be shamed. It was not the attitude of a Princess but then she thought -what Princess? I am a Princess no longer, the Vatican has left me alone, the Reformers condemn me, my father condemn me, all I have now ... is God.

The memory of her mother where she warned Mary that never to trust any man, be that Holy or not, and not even a woman. Her only friend could be Jesus and the only one she could trust more than her conscience had to be God.

Mary realized this was right, everyone had abandon her, even the religion she had come to cherish and love by her mother and father initially, but not God. Perhaps Rome had become corrupt, perhaps the Heretics had condemn her on basis of her parentage, but she could only blame men and their sinful ways, God was still with her.

* * *

The ceremony was soon to start and Reginald still found himself overwhelmed and extremely nervous. He was afraid for what the future might hold ... that was the word he hated the most in the English dictionary, in all dictionaries in fact -future.

Fear of the unknown made men do terrible things, it made him slay a man who was already beaten even if that man had deserved it because he was a monster. He had shouted a lot of insults after that, he had not been proud but he had been angry at the time and in his anger he had slain others as well, not aware that he had violated many of God's commandments.

It was time to stop though, he adjusted his collar and his gold mesh buckle that he had on the middle of his waist on which in the middle there was a large blue gemstone.

He had rings on two of his fingers from his left hand, all family heirlooms. One day if he had children, a possibility he had never pondered before, he would give this to them, be them boys or girls. He did not care too much about the gender of future children, but because the reinstatement of the Pole, that is the Plantagenet Dynasty was new once more and relatively weak ironically as the former Tudor had been, he had to cement his old ancestor's claim by having a son and it had to be through the eldest and former legitimate daughter of Henry VIII -Mary Tudor.

What he had done others before him had done. Simply Henry VII had married a member of the old Plantagenet, Yorkist clan to cement his hold on England, the eldest daughter and niece of Edward IV and Richard III respectively, Elizabeth of York. Now he would do the same, but unlike the cold and calculate man that the first Henry Tudor had been, he would never disrespect Mary or toss her aside. His mother he was sure would make Mary's stay better as his mother had once been her former Governess.

He stepped from his room, there were attendants and his personal guard waiting for him. Everything was ready, the moment to claim his crown and his destiny had arrived.

* * *

Chapuys waited along with the other guests in the Church for the groom to arrive and later the bride. Today would be the day that like not so long ago his lady's father and mother had both wed and been crowned at the same day. Henry VIII had loved Katherine so much that before he could be sure he would get any male children or children in general at all from her womb, he had crowned her the day they wed, he had not hesitated, like a love sick boy that he was at the time he believed all her promises and how could he not when her smile captivated a whole nation?

With the harlot it had been the same, except he first had to be sure she was pregnant and that had been a more desperate measure to legitimize what he was sure was the son she was carrying for him. He had to admit Lady Boleyn had been cunning, sly and very smart. She had played her last card to conquer Henry's heart very well, but she had one flaw and that was to underestimate all of his enemies, especially Chapuys.

He was not like other Ambassadors, he was not like Mendoza, he could read people, see into their souls for what they really were -human and corruptible. When he had looked into that woman's soul he had not only seen a woman capable to corrupt, but also a woman who was vulnerable like all of her gender, one who was not indestructible as she had others believe.

He smiled remembering how mad she had been when he called her milady instead of Your Highness or Your Majesty. Yet she had remained calm, but her looks were like a rabid bitch who wanted to launch on him and see him torn to pieces, luckily God had not been on her side and neither her ally the Devil. She had fallen very quickly from favor after she had brought nothing but a miscarriage. His Lady had not been as happy as him when he had told her that the brat, Elizabeth was finally a bastard. His poor sweet lady was too naive and thought there was goodness to be found in everyone, including the harlot's daughter Elizabeth. She had grown to love that girl like it was her own daughter, pathetic really yet after what she had said that she could never bring herself to hate one of her own blood, he understood. His Lady had a soul and a conscience unlike everyone in her wretched family. She believed that there was right and wrong in this world unlike him who was more experienced and knew the truth -there was no right and wrong, only opportunity and power.

Now was not the time to ponder on the past, he had to think of the present and the future. He had grown to be very attached to the Lady Mary. She had proven him wrong on many occasions. She was a bright lady and a scholar among women. He had not bared the disappointment evident in her dark blue eyes when she had noticed that he had delivered her right into the wolves' hands by securing her and her sister only to the purpose so Reginald would find her and wed her.

There was another reason why he had done what he did. It had not been because of Reginald or because to see her become Queen, it had been because the Emperor's intentions had been clear that he had not wanted Mary his cousin to wed Reginald. He wanted an excuse to invade England, and to say the English were incapable of ruling themselves, like Augustus Cesar his ambitions were for today's Egypt, that was for England to be his.

Chapuys had risked his whole being to see his lady's happiness destroyed but to see her live and England being delivered into Reginald and her hands rather than his master. Why had he done this? Had it been because of the promise he had made to Katherine of Aragon or because there was another, deeper motive that he was afraid to admit because that could lead him to an incontrovertible truth that would shatter his cold, and hard exterior?

He shook these questions from his head as he heard the heavy steps of Reginald Pole who arrived to the front of the altar where the Bishop was there waiting for him. The Bishop's name, Gardiner, Bishop Gardiner was said to be an old friend of the Poles, and Reginald had asked for him personally to wed him to Mary.

It was only a matter of time before his lady came. He felt the gout in his leg as he now heard the delicate foot stalls of the future Queen of England, Mary Tudor.

Unlike Reginald who had black, gold and white decorations in his dark clothing encrusted with jewels; his Lady had a white gown, long that he could see she was having trouble walking in so she had to walk very slowly not to trip. She looked like her mother he thought. There was no gold enameling or gold decorations on her dress or on the headdress that was a silver tiara. Her dress was simple and that was understandable given the rush in which she had been dressed and prepared for what would be her joint future with Reginald Pole.

This was the start of the Pole Dynasty, like her paternal grandmother Elizabeth of York she was now an unwilling pawn in a game she had been thrust in by her father and the Vatican.


End file.
